Typical
by Cashie
Summary: Kida x OC.


A/N: Luna is not a character that belongs to me, for I am not that awesome. But I do hope the person who created her enjoys this, and I hope I depicted her accurately. ; D This took me about 10 minutes to write, so I'm sorry if Kida is a bit OOC.

At a time of day when most teenagers would be in school, a blond male was walking around the streets of Ikebukuro with his head in the clouds and a dazzling smile on his open, friendly face. His amber eyes were turned skywards and his hands were buried deeply into the pockets of his snowy white sweatshirt.

He was minding his own business, enjoying the sights and sounds of the city, when he laid eyes on an attractive female walking just ahead of him. He assumed at first that she must be older than him, seeing as how she wasn't in school either and didn't look like the college dropout type like himself, but when she turned and he caught sight of her profile, he realized she was closer to his age than he thought.

Mood lifted instantly at the prospect of a cute girl to flirt with, Masaomi Kida approached the girl with a wave. "Hello there, beautiful," he said, but before he could utter another word, the girl had rounded on him and planted a punch solidly to the side of his face.

He thought at first that it was impossible that this girl had just socked him in the jaw without being provoked. She wasn't in the least bit intimidating looking, and she was as lovely as lovely could be. But his world was spinning and there was an explosion of pain in his lower face, then he was on the pavement, blinking up at her.

"E-eh!"

"Don't even think about it, Masaomi," she snarled, her use of his first name sparking familiarity. The voice. The hair. It was none other than Luna, the girl he had been flirting with ceaselessly for the better part of the school year. She was definitely in his top ten, but was thus far untouchable. She was glaring at him with violet eyes sparking with anger, her pretty lips set in a snarly frown that somehow still came across as pretty.

She always seemed distant from how from their classmates, like she had something to hide or perhaps that something had happened in her past to make her so bitter, and this only cause Kida to feel more strongly for her. They were more alike than Luna would ever care to admit, but still on entirely different levels when it came to relationships.

Today her aura of distance seemed more powerful, like she was holding herself apart from him with as much force as she could manage, as though she was trying to physically push her away from him purely with the fiery glare she was giving him out of a face so lovely it could belong to a super model or a television actress.

He met her icy stare with a friendly smile, and what he thought was charm. "Shouldn't you be in class right now, Luna-chan?" he replied evenly, reaching out to clasp her hand in his own. His skin was warm against hers, and inviting. She first tried to tug it away, but when he tightened her grip, she allowed herself to relax slightly, albeit still unhappily.

Dismissively, she turned her head away from him and spoke in a condescending, impatient tone, "I could say the same to you."

This caused the boy to laugh heartily, and give her fingers a gentle squeeze. "Touche," he chuckled. "Let's at least grab lunch toge-"

"No."

"Why? Are you so busy with all your other male suitors you can't spare me a moment of your time?"

"I just said no. So forget abo-"

Before she could finish her protest, his lips were pressed warmly against hers and thought and time ceased for several heartbeats. There was only the feeling of their faces pressed closely together, the hot sunlight warming her back and her hair, and the hushed sound of the people passing them on the street.

It was almost… magical. For that fraction of time, colors seem brighter, sounds clearer, and everything so much more meaningful. Her day was brightened considerably by an act that was sure to get him slapped sooner than he could remove his mouth from hers, but she allowed herself to feel something at this moment, a warm stir in her chest like an animal awakening from a long slumber.

He pulled away from her, but they were still so close they could feel each other's breath, his hand was still touching the side of her face feather-softly. Their eyes met, and there was a moment of silence in which she regarded him for a moment as a person worthy of interest.

Then it was over and she had struck him across the face, as he knew she eventually would.

He reeled back, a hand to his smarting cheek, his mouth curved in laughter. "Typical Luna-chan," he chuckled. With the hand that he wasn't holding his face, he reached out and took her hand in his own. "Let me walk you home?"

If this was a better love story, perhaps she would have relented, and the ice around her heart melted slightly. But as it was, this offer only caused her more irritation and exasperation- she snatched her hand away as though it was burned by his touch and started marching away from him. "Forget it! Your mannerisms disgust me!" She spat in the dirt, as though to rid herself of his essence while he chased her.

"Luna-chan~ I only love you! Come on! Tell me how much you liked it! Don't tell me that was your first kiss? Ahh, you're totally falling in love with me now, aren't you?"

"Augggghh!"


End file.
